Monster
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Un año atrás Clyde nunca se hubiera imaginado como era un verdadero monstruo, pero al final pudo comprenderlo *Creek* *AU* drama, horror


Si ya se que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero no me resistí a este AU

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Monster**

Clyde observo la humeante taza de café frente a él, pensando por varios segundos hasta que finalmente la dio un sorbo y el líquido caliente se abrió paso por su garganta, nunca había sido muy fan de esa bebida, pero en ese momento había sentido la necesidad de probarla

-Clyde, amor ¿vendrás a la cama?-

le pregunto su prometida, la hermosa Bárbara Stevens que se encontraba parada en el umbral de la cocina, ya vestida con su pijama y cara de cansancio, Clyde bajo la taza de café y la puso sobre la barra frente a el

-iré en un momento-

Fue todo lo que respondió, Bebe lo miro con seriedad pero no quiso rebatirle nada, entendió que Clyde se encontraba en un mal momento y no quiso fastidiarle más, había sido un día muy difícil para Clyde, ella y todas sus amistades cercanas, Bebe suspiro y asintió a la respuesta de su pareja, se fue de la cocina arrastrando los pies y dirigiéndose a su habitación para poder dormir, el castaño la vio marcharse, regreso su vista a la taza de café frente a él y una traicionera lagrima le recorrió la mejilla, dolía, recordar dolía, pero no podía hacer más que pensar en eso

:::: 1 año atrás ::::

-¿te dieron el trabajo?-

-¿tú que crees?-

Fue la escueta respuesta de Craig seguida de una sonrisa de medio lado, esa que siempre usaba el azabache cuando se salía con la suya, en ese momento tanto Clyde como Token felicitaron a su amigo de la infancia con un abrazo y palmadas en la espalda, sabían lo mucho que Craig se había esforzado para ser el mejor en su área científica

-¡qué valor, dude! - exclamo Clyde- no cualquiera puede trabajar con esos monstruos tan de cerca-

-no son monstruos, son Euclid -le corrigió Token- aunque no se sabe que sean con exactitud-

-fuera de que imiten la apariencia humana...su verdadera forma es aterradora, tiene fuerza sobre humana, cortan cabezas y rompen huesos, perdón, pero eso entra en categoría de monstruo-

-son un enigma para la ciencia aun -hablo Craig- por eso son tan fascinantes-

Los Euclid habían aparecido poco más de diez años atrás por todo el mundo, algunos decían que eran demonios y señales del próximo apocalipsis, otros que eran experimentos científicos fallidos, aliens o mutaciones severas, muchos decían cosas, pero nadie sabía de donde habían salido estos seres, los cuales empezaron a ser capturados para ser estudiados, una práctica muy peligrosa tomando en cuenta la naturaleza de esa raza, mas sin embargo se había descubierto que cuando se les daba café se comportaban de forma mansa, e incluso adoptaban una forma humana para mostrar pasividad y obtener más café, no podían hablar, pero se mostraban muy dóciles

-¿dónde vivirás Craig? -pregunto Token- sabes que puedes quedarte en mi casa de Denver-

-no creo que sea necesario, el cuartel tiene viviendas instaladas para los científicos- le respondió Craig agradeciendo sutilmente la invitación, los tres amigos se encontraban bebiendo en un bar de la ciudad

\- ¿y ya viste a tu espécimen?- pregunto Clyde mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza

-aun no, pero ya me mandaron toda su información a mi correo-

\- ¿puedes contarnos? o es información "clasificada"-

\- según por lo que leí...su nombre clave es "Tweek", tiene casi 10 años, lo que en nuestra raza son como 25, nació y creció en cautiverio, es manso siempre y cuando tenga una taza de café cerca y suele usar casi siempre su forma humana-

-¿no se transforma?- pregunto Clyde con curiosidad

-muy poco, los científicos tratan de mantenerlo en forma humana para poderlo estudiar, aunque a veces se le induce a su forma Euclid para otras pruebas-

Toda la plática giro en torno a ese espécimen y como ahora Craig Tucker era el científico a cargo de su estudio, después de esa reunión el pelinegro empezó a ejercer su cargo en el cuartel militar y científico de Denver, las primeras semanas siguió saliendo con sus dos mejores amigos a beber una cerveza, pero poco a poco empezó a dejar de hacerlo

-lo siento, no iré-

-¿qué? la semana pasada tampoco viniste- le respondió Clyde al teléfono

-he estado muy ocupado, el trabajo-

-dude, ¡trabajas demasiado! haces como tres semanas que nos dejas a Token y a mi esperándote en el bar-

\- ya dije que lo siento, pero de verdad no puedo salir mucho de aquí-

-...-

-...-

-¿y podemos ir?-

-¿qué?-

-te pregunte si Token y yo podemos ir a verte a tu cuartel laboratorio, si mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña aplasta a Mahoma o algo así-

-no creo que sea buena idea-

-¿porque no? hace casi un mes que no te vemos, además, sería la excusa perfecta para saber dónde trabajas y...-

-¿y?-

-y podría ver al monstruo en primera fila-

-ja, maldito gordo ¿ese era tu plan desde el principio?-

-no, pero ya que se presentó la ocasión seria la oportunidad de oro, no todos los días se ve a una bestia así-

-se llama Tweek, no es ninguna bestia-

-como sea, "Fucker" por favor-

-no-

-no dejare de insistir-

-no me importa-

E insistir funciono al final de cuentas, una semana después, el sábado por la noche, Clyde Donovan y Token Black se infiltraron de forma clandestina al cuartel científico ayudados por Craig, el castaño con un six de cervezas en la mano miro asombrado el gran laboratorio

-wow es increíble- dijo con la boca abierta

-procuren no tocar nada ni mover los objetos de su lugar-

-¿hay alguien más?- pregunto el afroamericano

-no, todos los demás se van antes de caer la noche, a veces se quedan unos pasantes, pero no es diario-

-¿y los guardias?-

-fuera, no entran a esta área a menos de que algo pase-

El tercio de amigos se adentró al lugar, el cual era amplio y sumamente limpio, aparte de la puerta por donde habían entrado, había otra que según Craig les dijo, era un pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones traseras del personal y había otra puerta sumamente asegurada junto a una gran ventana, lucia muy similar a los cuartos que usaban como incubadoras en los hospitales

-¿el Euclid está ahí?- pregunto Token mirando de lejos la puerta asegurada junto a la ventana

-si-

-¿podemos verlo?- pregunto curioso Clyde mientras dejaba la cerveza sobre una mesa

-sí, pero les advierto, SOBRE TODO A TI CLYDE, no griten ni golpeen el vidrio, Tweek es muy nervioso y se altera fácilmente-

-oye, puedo ser sigiloso si me lo propongo –respondió Clyde fingiendo ofensa- además no es como que quiera molestar a una de esas bestias-

-se llama Tweek-

Respondió el azabache mientras se acercaba al cristal que daba vista a la habitación asegurada, sus amigos lo siguieron, asomándose curiosos por el cristal, sorprendiéndose de ver a un simple chico rubio dentro del cuarto, muy delgado, rubio y con ligeros temblores, usando una bata de hospital que le cubría hasta los muslos, parecía jugar con legos y murmurar cosas inentendibles

-¿ese es un Euclid? –Parpadeo Clyde – si lo viera por la calle jamás sospecharía que corta cabezas-

-eso es lo más peligroso de los Euclid, lucen como nosotros- le respondió Token

-Tweek jamás ha matado a nadie –intervino Craig- nació y creció en cautiverio, le han mantenido con el suficiente café para que no deje su forma humana, las pocas veces que se transforma ha sido inducido y con estrictas reglas de seguridad-

-eso no lo hace menos peligroso –le respondió Token- ha habido casos en los que especímenes en cautiverio enloquecen y alcanzan su fase Keter, haciendo verdaderas masacres-

-¿keter?- pregunto Clyde con duda

-la fase Keter es la fase más fuerte de los Euclid, no todos la alcanzan, pero quienes si enloquecen por completo, se vuelven letales y la única forma de detenerlos es matándolos-

-ese es el fin de la investigación, ¿no Craig?- hablo Token- saber que causa el estado Keter, como controlarlo y…usar a los Euclid como armas vivientes-

-si –respondió Craig bajando la cabeza- Tweek es nuestro modelo de pruebas-

Al sentirse observado el Euclid bajo sus piezas de lego y volteo a ver a la ventana, encontrándose con dos hombres desconocidos junto a su encargado, Tweek se tensó notablemente y sus ojos se abrieron, dejando ver sus exóticos ojos azules con tintes dorados

:::::::

Las visitas clandestinas de Token y Clyde se volvieron una constante de cada sábado, el tercio de amigos se juntaba en el laboratorio y bebían mientras charlaban de cualquier banalidad, a veces miraban a Tweek jugar con sus legos o los múltiples juguetes didácticos que tenía a su alrededor, durante esas visitas tanto Clyde como Token se dieron cuenta de las marcas de arañazos que Craig llevaba en los brazos, lo cual los alarmo

-¿fue Tweek?- pregunto Token

-sí, pero no es nada-

-parece que diez gatos se ensañaron con tus brazos ¿Por qué te ataco?- pregunto Clyde

-se acabó su café y se puso de malas- respondió tratando de minimizar el tema

-¿de malas he? –Token enarco una ceja- ¿Creen que Tweek también tenga sentimientos?-

-¡es un Euclid! –Respondió Clyde- es más cercano a las bestias que a los hombres, solo debe tener instintos animales o algo así- respondió para después reír un poco y darle un trago a su cerveza

-Tweek tiene sentimientos-

Dijo Craig con su nasal voz aún más seria que de costumbre, como si dijera la verdad más obvia del mundo y no dudara de ella, sus amigos lo miraron fijamente, Clyde con un poco de sorpresa y Token reflexivo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el afroamericano

-porque lo sé y ya…cada vez que veo sus ojos puedo saber que él está sintiendo, aunque no pueda hablar o expresarlo, yo sé que siente como cualquier otro ser-

-Craig… -le hablo Token con tono suave- ¿recuerdas cuando en quinto grado tuvimos que diseccionar ranas para estudiarlas?-

-si-

-tú no quisiste hacerlo y planeaste una liberación masiva de ranas-

-lo recuerdo, nunca me ha gustado hacerles mal a los animales-

-¿y no crees que estás viendo a Tweek como eso?-

-¡yo no veo a Tweek como un animal!-

-no me refiero a como un animal, me refiero a que lo estás humanizando demasiado, lo comprendo porque Tweek PARECE humano, pero no lo es, es un Euclid, tu sujeto de pruebas, si tus colegas u otros científicos se enteran de que lo miras a los ojos mientras lo examinas tu ética laboral se ira por el caño-

-sé que es un Euclid, pero casi puedo jurar que no es muy diferente a nosotros, Clyde acaba de decir que es más cercano a las bestias que a los hombres, ¿pero que somos los hombres? Nos sentimos tan superiores e inteligentes y minimizamos a las otras especies que no entendemos, ya sean animales, bacterias o Euclids…todos los días escucho como llaman "monstruo" a Tweek, pero nosotros que experimentamos con él y lo tenemos en cautiverio somos más bestias que cualquiera, el ser humano a veces da más asco que los animales-

Los tres guardaron silencio después de las palabras del pelinegro, entre ellos Craig siempre había sido el más consiente de la humanidad y defensor de los animales, durante su infancia había gustado de filmar animales, había criado conejillos de indias y había expresado su deseo de trabajar con algo relacionado a animales o biología, por esa razón ni a Clyde ni a Token les había sorprendido su enfoque a ciencias naturales en la universidad, Craig se notaba satisfecho con su decisión, mas sin embargo ahora parecía algo diferente, como si ya no estuviera feliz por su elección de carrera

:::::::

Por sus propias ocupaciones o asuntos, esa fue la última reunión en dos meses, siguieron hablándose por teléfono o en redes sociales, pero ni Clyde ni Token pudieron visitar a su amigo, cierto día miércoles no había sido muy bueno para Clyde, su hermana le daba dolores de cabeza en el trabajo familiar, se había peleado con Bebe por tonterías y ni siquiera Token le respondía el teléfono –muy seguramente estaba con Nichole- completamente estresado Clyde pensó en recurrir a su otro mejor amigo, pensó que era una buena idea y que de paso lo sorprendería llegando con algunas bebidas, fue así como subió a su auto y condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraba el cuartel, introduciéndose por la entrada trasera que Craig les había mostrado para escabullirse, una vez dentro del laboratorio camino a paso sigiloso para evitar ser descubierto, formando una infantil risa en su rostro como cuando era niño y entraba a hurtadillas a un lugar prohibido, cuando paso junto a la ventana que daba vista a la habitación de Tweek pensó en mirarle para "saludarlo" un momento, mas sin embargo cuando se asomó no vio la característica melena rubia del Euclid

-qué demonios…-

Susurro deshaciendo su sonrisa, en todos los meses atrás que había visitado el laboratorio siempre había visto a Tweek tras el cristal, había escuchado de parte de Craig que Tweek tenía prohibido salir por seguridad de todo el cuartel, y ahora que no lo veía un horrible sensación de preocupación ocupo el pecho de Clyde, temiendo lo peor abrió la otra puerta del laboratorio que daba a las recamaras del personal, camino por el pasillo con la respiración entrecortada y las manos temblándole, se sentía asustado, temeroso de que en cualquier momento un ser más grande que él le cortara la cabeza y le pulverizara los huesos, detuvo su andar en la última puerta del pasillo, donde sabía que Craig dormía

-ngh…gha-

Sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar esos quejidos, los reconocería en cualquier lugar donde estuviera, esa vocecilla aguda solo podía pertenecer a Tweek, imaginando el peor de los escenarios Clyde se apresuró en abrir la puerta de una patada, abriendo los ojos y la boca al instante cuando se encontró la extraña escena frente a el

::::

Un par de minutos más en los que Clyde espero en el pasillo y proceso lo que acaba de ver, Craig salió de la habitación solo con unos pantalones puestos, Clyde noto entonces los arañazos no solo en los brazos de su amigo, sino también en el pecho y abdomen, ambos se miraron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Craig hablo

-no esperaba que vinieras hoy-

-me queda claro que no esperabas que viniera nadie-

-Clyde, creo que tengo que explicar lo que acabas de ver-

-¿crees?-

-sí, yo descubrí que soy gay-

-¡¿Qué?! Oh, por dios…Craig si eres gay coges con hombres, no tengo nada en contra de eso, ¡pero te estabas follando a Tweek! ¡Tweek! ¡UN EUCLID!-

-no grites, él está dentro de la habitación, vas a alterarlo-

-Craig…no, no puedo comprender ¿porque lo hiciste o cómo? Eres mi mejor amigo pero no comprendo… ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-lo amo-

-¿Qué?-

-amo a Tweek, lo amo desde el primer momento en que lo vi-

-es un Euclid-

\- cada vez que le hago el amor puedo sentir como me corresponde, yo sé que el siente lo mismo por mí-

-es un Euclid-

-puedo verlo en sus ojos-

-es un Euclid-

-Tweek también me ama…-

-¡Craig Tucker! Te estoy diciendo que es un Euclid, un jodido euclid…ellos no saben de sentimientos, a lo mucho siguen sus instintos, tu solo estás viendo lo que quieres ver-

-tú no conoces a Tweek como yo, él es capaz de sentir como cualquier ser humano-

-es un monstruo-

-tú no lo comprendes-

-¿comprender qué?-

-a él, a mi…nuestro amor-

Antes de que Clyde pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Tweek desnudo y con una mirada temerosa

-ngh…ugh-

Gimoteo levemente para después ir hasta Craig y abrazarse de su brazo, aferrándose a el mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del azabache, Craig lo abrazo y le acaricio los cabellos con ternura

-tranquilo Honey…todo está bien- susurro

Clyde se quedó parado mirándoles, con un cumulo de emociones dentro, no sabiendo que decir o hacer con la pareja que tenía enfrente, siendo así se dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar, pensando por todo el camino en que hacer, y llegando a la conclusión de que no diría nada, pero aún seguía sin estar de acuerdo con la relación de su amigo

::::

Le tomo poco más de un mes animarse a regresar al laboratorio, en parte porque fue Token quien propuso ir a visitar a su amigo, cuando llegaron no solo encontraron a Craig en el lugar, si no al resto del equipo científico que se encargaba de Tweek, la entrada se les fue negada al laboratorio y Craig tuvo que salir a hablar con ellos en el pasillo, tanto Clyde como Token se alarmaron al ver a su amigo usando un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo

-¡¿Qué te paso?!- pregunto Token

-solo tuve un pequeño accidente- respondió cortante

-¿fue Tweek, no?- pregunto Clyde ganándose una mirada seria de parte de Craig

-fue en parte mi culpa, tuvimos que realizar una prueba de control en Tweek y me excedí un poco, lo lastime…él solo se defendió-

-¿prueba de control?- Token enarco una ceja – creí que esas pruebas solo se hacían cuando….cuando un Euclid asciende a Keter-

-Tweek está bajo control – respondió Craig de inmediato- esto es solo una rutina-

-¿y que pasara en la siguiente rutina? –Pregunto Clyde sarcásticamente- ¿te romperá las piernas?-

-deja de joder Clyde- le respondió Craig sacándole el dedo de en medio

-y tu deja de negar la realidad, acéptalo, Tweek es cada vez más peligroso, no importa que tan optimista quieras ser y digas que todo está bien, tu sabes al igual que yo que esto no terminara bien-

-pues no me importa en lo absoluto, estoy aquí porque quiero y seguiré aquí hasta que todo acabe, como tú dices-

-¡¿aunque te mate?!-

-mi vida le pertenece-

Token miro a sus dos amigos sin entender del todo a que se referían, pero percibía un ambiente tenso entre ambos y sus miradas se retaban sin querer ceder, fue hasta que Clyde volvió a hablar que la tensión se cortó

-Craig…dude, tú y Token son mis mejores amigos, casi mis hermanos…me preocupas, me preocupas mucho en este momento, yo sé que tu dijiste que ni yo ni nadie podía comprenderlo, y tienes razón, aun no lo comprendo, pero lo único que sé es que me preocupas, y me dolería mucho si algo te pasara-

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las regordetas mejillas de Clyde, resbalando por su piel sin que pudiera evitarlo, se sentía como un niño otra vez, uno que no podía ni siquiera opinar en las decisiones de los adultos o entender el porque hacían las cosas

-deja de llorar- le dijo Tucker mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo –se te saldrán los mocos y eso me da mucho asco-

Los tres rieron por un momento y después se quedaron en silencio hasta que Token hablo

-estas planeando algo, ¿no, Craig?-

-¿es muy obvio?-

-no, solo soy más inteligente que ustedes, brutos- le respondió el afroamericano

-¿palnear?- pregunto dudoso Clyde

-la verdad es que si –respondió Craig bajando la voz y mirando a ambos lados para verificar que nadie lo escuchara- quiero liberar a Tweek-

Tanto a Clyde como Token se les congelo la sangre cuando escucharon esas palabras, mas sin embargo el afroamericano trato de tomarlo con calma

-bien… ¿pero estas consiente de que Tweek no es una rana? Se trata de un euclid, uno que puede volverse un keter y matarnos a todos-

-lo se Token, también sé que Tweek es incapaz de matar a alguien, a pesar de ser un euclid es la criatura más pura y noble que he conocido en mi vida, yo mismo me encargare de él cuando logremos salir de aquí…claro, si mis mejores amigos me ayudan con eso-

Clyde guardo silencio mientras Craig le exponía a Token sus razones para liberar a Tweek, sorprendiéndose de lo convincente que sonaba al decir que era porque le parecía inhumano los experimentos y encierro impuestos sobre el Euclid, si no los hubiera visto juntos en la cama hasta él le creería que era por una buena acción, pero no era así, sabía que Craig solo quería usarlos para huir junto a su peligroso amante, muy a su pesar se quedó callado, bajando la mirada y sintiéndose un idiota por guardarle un secreto tan peligroso a su mejor amigo, la lengua le quemaba, pero su boca nunca se abrió

::::

Un par de días después, mientras Clyde observaba la lluvia caer a través del vidrio de la zapatería de su padre, escucho una escalofriante noticia por la televisión que tenían en el local, se acercó hasta su hermana que veía el aparato y le arrebato el control de la tv para subir el volumen

" _ **Esta tarde se registró el ataque de un Keter en el cuartel militar a las afueras de Denver, según reportes se trataba de un euclid en cautiverio que mantenían como sujeto de pruebas, hasta que el día de hoy se transformó por completo y destrozo el laboratorio, ocasionando la muerte de seis personas, la policía militar se encuentra tomando medidas de seguridad para que el keter no escape a la ciudad mas cercana"**_

Las rodillas de Clyde temblaron al punto de casi hacerlo caer, lo que veía en la televisión no eran más que imágenes del cuartel semidestruido, así como varios soldados rodeando al enorme monstruo con una gran mata de cabello rubio que descendía por su espalda terminando en una cola con ponzoña, grandes huecos negros donde se supone estarían sus ojos, dientes puntiagudos y filosos que rasgarían piel con facilidad, caminando como una bestia en cuatro patas y con dos largos brazos extras naciendo de su abdomen

-Clyde ¿estás bien?- le pregunto su hermana al verlo pálido

Pero Clyde no respondió, en un arranque de emoción salió corriendo de la zapatería y tomo el auto de su padre que se encontraba estacionado fuera, conduciendo a toda velocidad para llegar al cuartel militar, pasándose altos y casi atropellando a varias personas, su vista empezaba a nublarse y no solo por las gotas que golpeaban el vidrio, si no por las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, su teléfono sonó un par de veces pero no le hizo caso, adivinando que se trataba de Token, decidió dejarlo pasar, su prioridad ahora era saber si Craig estaba bien, casi diez minutos fue detenido a unos cuantos metros del cuartel, los militares acordonaban al zona, Clyde bajo del auto y lo dejo estacionado junto a otros, porque así le sería más fácil meterse entre la multitud de curiosos y reporteros que abarrotaban el lugar, esquivo varias veces a los militares que resguardaban la zona y pudo llegar casi al frente donde pudo ver una conocida cabellera negra, así como su bata blanca mojada por la lluvia y llena de lodo y sangre

-¡CRAIG!- Grito con alivio al ver a su mejor amigo, corriendo hacia él y abrazándole con alivio por verlo a salvo- estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, estaba muy preocupado, yo...-

-es hermoso-

-¿qué?- Clyde se separó de Craig y noto la mirada de fascinación que Craig le dedicaba al Keter -¿de qué hablas Craig?-

-es el Keter más fuerte y hermoso que ha pisado este mundo, mi Tweek es la criatura más omnipotente de la tierra, es como un dios terrenal-

-¿de qué mierdas hablas? vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que ese monstruo nos mate-

-Tweek no es ningún monstruo-

-¡mato a tus subordinados!-

-sí, lo hizo, les trituro los huesos aun estando en vida, corto sus extremidades, mastico sus cráneos...lo vi desde primera fila, fue como ver a la madre naturaleza vengarse por todo lo que la infame raza humana la ha hecho pasar, para eso están los Keter aquí, para recordarnos que el ser humano no es la raza dominante, que de querer la madre naturaleza crearía seres más fuertes para erradicarnos, que solo somos una plaga más en este mundo-

-¿qué dices?-

-el experimento funciono Clyde, induje a Tweek a el más puro estado Keter, pero no lo hice para que se convirtiera en el arma de estúpidos humanos, no, lo hice para que fuera el mismo y mostrara su majestuosidad, para que les hiciera ver a todos que dentro de esta cadena somos un eslabón mas, uno que no tiene derecho a experimentar cruelmente con seres que son nuestros iguales, la raza humana ha sido el cazador por mucho tiempo, hoy le toca ser la presa-

-tu provocaste todo esto…-

Clyde dio un par de pasos atrás al ver la sonrisa enferma y satisfecha en labios de Craig, el sonido de los disparos alertaron a ambos chicos, los militares habían abierto fuego contra el keter y Clyde como precaución se tiro al suelo mientras cubría su cabeza, pudo notar que Craig seguía de pie, con una confiada sonrisa

-estúpidos...la piel de Tweek es tan gruesa que las balas apenas le hacen nada-

Las palabras del joven científico no podían ser más ciertas, las balas rebotaban en la piel del Keter sin causarle ningún daño, la bestia se volteo hacia sus atacantes casi corriendo con sus ya seis extremidades, usando su cola como un látigo y partiendo cuerpos por la mitad

-¡ASI ES HONEY! -grito Craig extasiado- DEMUESTRALES QUIEN MANDA-

LA masacre continúo por varios minutos más, la lluvia provocaba un espeso lodo en el terreno y ese lodo se mezclaba con la sangre de los soldados caídos, no se escuchaba la lluvia caer por los constantes disparos de los rifles de asalto, cuyas balas parecían inútiles ante la ferocidad del Keter

-¡traigan las granadas y bazokas!- ordeno uno de los comandantes a cargo- debemos acabar con el ya-

el grupo especialista en explosivos arribo al lugar en cuestión de minutos, preparando rápido sus armas y poniendo la mirilla en el objetivo

-preparados, listos... ¡fuego!-

El fuerte estruendo de la bazooka se escuchó como mil rayos caer en un solo sitio, una de las extremidades abdominales de Tweek se vio afectada y grito en señal de molestia, lo que ocasiono la ira de Craig

-¡malditos hijos de puta!-

-¡le dimos!- celebraron los militares -lancemos otra-

Unos segundos después y el segundo impacto fue a dar justo a la cola ponzoñosa de Tweek, haciéndole gritar y caer al suelo por el dolor, de inmediato Craig se dispuso a correr hacia el Keter para socorrerlo, pero Clyde lo detuvo jalándole de la bata

-Craig, no vayas-

-¡suéltame! -le grito mientras lo empujaba y se soltaba de el- Tweek me necesita-

-¡vas a morir!-

-¡Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!-

El azabache corrió en dirección del Keter mientras los militares preparaban sus armas, Clyde pensó en seguir a Craig para detenerlo y llevárselo por la fuerza si era posible, pero un militar lo jalo y lo llevo en dirección contraria

-¡suélteme, mi amigo esta allá!-

-muy tarde chico -le respondió el soldado- ¡debes salir de aquí!-

Clyde fue jalado hacia la zona segura mientras gritaba el nombre de su mejor amigo y lágrimas caían por su rostro, los comandantes gritaban ordenes, los tiradores apuntaban sus armas, Craig corría hacia el herido cuerpo de Tweek que empezaba a destilar chorros de obscura sangre, la lluvia caía de forma torrencial y empapaba a todos por igual, los llenaba de lodo y sangre derramada, los tiradores no podían ver muy bien su objetivo, solo una gran mancha grisácea con una mata de pelo dorado, y junto a ella apenas se distinguía otra mancha blanca, parecía una silueta, alguien se había acercado al Keter en último momento

-¡FUEGO!-

Y entonces todo acabo, los oídos de Clyde quedaron sordos, sus fosas nasales no olían mas que pólvora, la fría lluvia lo hacía temblar y sus ojos miraron al frente, tratando de distinguir entre la niebla y el humo, poco a poco todo fue tomando forma, y la última imagen que Clyde dejo grabada en su cabeza antes de desmayarse, fue la de su amigo de la infancia muerto en un charco de sangre, junto a la de ese monstruo que había vuelto a su forma humana

:::::::

Después del funeral que se organizó en memoria de los muertos, de ver a la familia Tucker llorar amargamente la muerte de Craig -así como a Token y el resto de sus amigos- y tener que dar varias declaraciones sobre su versión de los hechos, Clyde regreso a su departamento junto a su novia, tomando un largo baño para quitarse la sensación a muerte del cuerpo y tratar de despejar su mente…

Pero no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo acontecido y las acciones finales de Craig, acciones inhumanas que provocaron más de una docena de muertos, Clyde no se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Token, y no supo precisamente porque, pero prefirió guardar silencio, tal vez porque a pesar de todo aun estimaba a Craig y prefería recordarlo como su buen amigo de la infancia, prefería que todos lo recordaran de esa forma y no como en lo que se convirtió al final de su vida

 _Un monstruo_

Clyde se levantó de la mesa con la taza de café y vacío el resto del líquido en el lavatrastos, viendo como desaparecía en el caño, pensó en Tweek, dándose cuenta de que no lo odiaba ni nada parecido, solo había sido un pobre desdichado que no había tenido ni voz ni voto en toda su vida, convirtiéndose en el objeto de deseo de alguien más cruel que él, el castaño enjuago la taza, la dejo sobre la barra y salió de la cocina apagando las luces, llegando a su habitación y recostándose junto a su novia que ya dormía tranquilamente, cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, y mientras lo hacia una última reflexión cruzo por su cabeza, tal vez él no podía comprender muchas cosas, pero si había aprendido algo, los monstruos no eran son solo seres de apariencia intimidante o feroz, los monstruos de verdad podían tener cualquier aspecto y forma, incluso la forma de amor.

* * *

Sayonara!


End file.
